


Barroom Blitz

by unkindravens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, down and dirty season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: Stevie and David share an evening out, much of which is spent in the restroom...
Relationships: Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Barroom Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Hopefully coherent.

  
  


Stevie strode to David, holding up three napkins.

“How?” he asked.

“My winning personality.”

“Doubtful.” David looked around the bar. “Who?”

“The hot barback you’ve been making eyes at all night, that chick by the jukebox, and, uh, the guy in jorts.”

“I think we can count jorts as a half point.”

“How many numbers did you pull?”

David nodded toward a bachelorette party. “One of the bridesmaids. Though she was pretty drunk and didn’t write down enough numbers.”

“I win.” Stevie grinned. “Bathroom, bitch.”

“This bar is disgusting.”

Stevie cocked her head. “Why do I think you’ve seen worse?”

“Shut up.” David shoulder-checked her as he passed.

She pushed him into the single-person bathroom and locked the door. They met at the sink, furiously scrubbing their hands.

David looked around the graffitied walls. “People really like drawing dicks in this town.”

“Isn’t arts funding always the first to go?” Stevie said with a shake of her head.

She shoved him against the door. “Didn’t come here to talk dick.” She slid her hand to the front of David’s jeans. “At least not those dicks.”

Stevie stood on her toes and licked David’s ear. “Focus, David.” She nipped her way down his chin, but ghosted his lips. “Be good for me.”

“Okay, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I didn’t follow you into a disgusting public restroom not to—”

Stevie pressed an arm against David’s chest. “I’m sorry, did the bar vote you most fuckable?”

“So, what, I’m just your plaything now?” he asked.

Her hand returned to his jeans and squeezed. “Maybe not, fuckboy. I can play all by myself.”

She stepped backward and unzipped her jeans, sliding her hand inside. She held his gaze as she rubbed herself. She rocked against her fingers and moaned.

Stevie pulled her hand out and dabbed her tongue on her fingers. She smiled and stalked toward David.

His mouth was open by the time she was against him and slid her wet fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes and whined. She knew there was no resisting her taste.

She ran her tongue along his throat and bit his neck and until she was satisfied there’d be a mark tomorrow.

“Now will you play?” she asked, lips brushing his ear. He nodded. “Great, strip.”

Stevie pulled off her shirt and laid it on the sink.

“Are you fucking crazy? This place is vile.”

“Then don’t touch anything,” she snapped. She pulled her jeans over her shoes, no way was she going barefoot.

She stood in a black lace bra, black lace hip huggers, and black converse, hands on her hips, looking at David expectantly.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He carefully undressed down to his briefs and sneakers, hanging his clothes on a hook on the wall. He stood in the middle of the bathroom, arms crossed.

Stevie slammed him back against the door and crowded him. “You better check that attitude,” she purred. She touched her breasts, making her nipples peek beneath her bra.

David leaned down, taking a lacy nipple in his mouth, playing with the other. He moved between breasts like he was trying to get both in his mouth at once, but never quite making it.

This was too easy.

“Bored now,” she hissed in his ear. “Make me come.”

He kissed her neck and immediately shoved a hand in her panties. He rubbed her clit before shoving two (three?) fingers inside her. His fingers fucked her hard like they’d had hours of foreplay.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders. She never really cared about getting finger banged before David Rose. He was relentless, curling his fingers, brushing her clit. He played her like a savant at a piano.

Stevie bit down on David’s shoulder, wishing she could scream. Her legs shook and her walls pulsed around him as she came hard against his hand. David gently rubbed her as her breathing slowed.

“Fuck,” she said. David pulled his hand out of Stevie and offered the glistening fingers to her. She snatched his wrist and put his hand inside his briefs.

“Shit,” he breathed, tilting his head back as he stroked his dick.

“That feel good, baby?” She bit one of his nipples. He nodded. “You wanna get more of my pussy?”

David opened his eyes. “ _Here_?”

Stevie grabbed his throat and held him against the door. “Let me rephrase that. You’re fortunate enough to be getting more of my pussy. You’re going to fuck me.”

She yanked him away from the wall and scrounged in his jeans pockets for a condom.

Stevie leaned against the door and handed David the condom. He looked at it and looked at her.

“What are you waiting for?”

David gestured to the bleak room. “Where exactly do you propose we do this? I sit on the toilet and we both get crabs?”

Stevie stroked his cock through his briefs. “You’re gonna hold me up. And you’re gonna do all the work.”

“Is that what we agreed to?”

She snapped the waistband of his black briefs. “Off.”

It took David quite a moment to maneuver his underwear down his legs and over each shoe, careful not to let anything touch. He folded them and placed them on top of Stevie’s clothes.

Stevie leaned against the door, legs spread, arms crossed, waiting as David rolled the condom on his fully hard dick.

Stevie nodded at it. “Looks like you’re excited enough to be here.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

David grabbed Stevie’s waist and hoisted her up, her legs around his hips. She put her weight against the door as she moved her panties aside so David could enter her.

Stevie clawed at his back as she fell onto his dick. He barely gave her any time to adjust before slamming into her.

Pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around him, arms around David’s shoulders, Stevie couldn’t do anything but stay in place and get fucked.

“Is this what you had in mind?” David growled. He gripped her hips as he drove into her. “Getting fucked against a scummy bathroom door?”

“It is,” she gasped as rhythm increased. “You giving me exactly what I need is what I had in mind. You naked and filling me.” She bit a tendon in his neck. “ _Fuck_.”

“Are you gonna come for me?” David murmured in her ear. “Trapped with my dick inside you. Nothing between you and every person in this bar except the wall.” She groaned as David adjusted his angle, hitting her clit. “They’ll all know what you did in here.”

Stevie attacked his mouth, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. She scraped her teeth along his tongue and bit his top lip.

“You’re the one who followed me in here,” she heaved. “I needed dick and I chose yours. You should be thanking me.”

“Thank you, hussy who couldn’t wait to go home,” he said, keeping a steady pace inside her. “You had to have me now.”

“I’m horny, you’re here,” she snarled into his mouth. “That’s it.”

“Sure,” he mumbled. “So are you coming or not? I’m getting tired of holding you up.”

David rammed into her and rolled his hips. Stevie sunk her nails into his skin and tightened her legs. “If you’re so goddamn horny, do what you came here for and come on my dick.” Stevie twitched in his arms. “Do it. You gonna be quiet or let the whole bar hear you?”

“No, I want to be able to come back here.” She squeezed her eyes closed. “I’m gonna come,” she grunted against him.

“Come for me,” David said. “Come for me because you can’t take it—you love my cock so fucking much you need it all the time. You need it anywhere you can get it.”

Stevie whimpered against David’s throat through her orgasm. That asshole was right, she loved sex with him. A spare room at the motel, the back of her car, hand jobs in a movie theater. She couldn’t get enough.

David pulled out, and lowered Stevie. She stayed against the wall, soaked lace stuck against her inner thigh.

David whipped off the condom and tossed it in the trash can. He jerked off in front of her.

“Don’t even think about coming on me,” she said, trying to sound authoritative and not utterly fucked-out.

David stepped closer. “But isn’t that what you want? To be filthy with me? Walk back into the bar, covered in my cum, and order a beer?”

She shook her head and squeaked out, “No.”

She knew she was not convincing.

David bit his lip as he came, coating Stevie’s stomach and breasts. She slumped against the door and steeled herself not to tell David how good his hot cum felt across her abdomen. She loved watching that motherfucker come.

David leaned against the wall next to her, panting.

“See?” Stevie said, her eyes slowly focusing on David’s face. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

David laughed. “We’re never doing this again.”

Stevie couldn’t help but laugh. “Agreed. But it was still fun.”

David leaned over and kissed her. His lips were gentle.

“Okay,” Stevie said, “let's get out of here before one of us gets a staph infection.”

They carefully got dressed and lapsed into giggles whenever they made eye contact. Putting clothes on over one’s shoes wasn’t very graceful.

Once they were decent, Stevie flung the bathroom door open and, head high, marched to the bar. Half-drunk patrons looked at her, but she kept her focus on the task at hand and ordered two beers before David could object.

David held up his beer bottle. “To you,” he said and clinked it against hers.

“To me!”

He leaned down, lips brushing her ear, and said, “You know I’m getting you back for this.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Do your worst, Rose. Do your worst.”


End file.
